Physical documents, such as banknotes (e.g., paper money), checks, legal-related documents, and other document types, play a useful role in today's society, including in the areas of communication and the economy. At times, documents may include one or more physical features that facilitate one or more purposes, such as document authentication, identification, aesthetics, integrity, etc. One example of such a physical feature is optically variable material (including an optically variable device), which may possess the ability to change color, brightness, position, or other attributes depending upon the position of either or both of an observer or light source. Current systems may fail to adequately and efficiently detect the presence of optically variable materials on documents.